I Want You
by netrunnerin14
Summary: Duo wacht in einem fremden Bett auf. Heero wartet auf seine Rückkehr. Was passiert wenn sie sich noch in der selben Nacht begegnen. sags gleich bin nicht gut in Summary schreiben
1. Teil 1

Titel: I Want You

Teil: 1/ 2

Autor: netrunnerin14

E-Mail: netrunnerin14gmx.at

Serie: Gundam Wing  
  
Rating: PG - 16 nächstes Kapitel 18 (Lemon)

Warnung: Ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so etwas nicht leiden kann, sollte sie nicht lesen. Lemon-Szene im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, denn leider gehören weder Duo noch Heero mir (auch wenn ich bei keinem von beidem abgeneigt wäre)  
  
Pairing: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy  
  
Anmerkung: Ist meine erste Slash-fic also seit bei kleinen Holperern etwas nachsichtig  
  
Widmung: Meiner Maus Tina, die immer für mich da ist und diese Geschichte beta-gelesen hat.

* * *

Teil 1: 

„Wo bin ich?" fragend schaute sich der Junge um. Plötzlich erblickte er einen mit dem Rücken zu ihm liegenden Körper. Langsam kehrten seine Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend zurück.

Er war wie so oft in letzter Zeit in deinem dieser Nachtclubs gewesen. Kurz nach dem Eintreffen hatte er auch schon sein Opfer für diese Nacht entdeckt. Es war ein Junge mit schwarzen langen Haaren. Er konnte kaum älter als er selbst sein. Er ging ganz lässig zur Bar rüber. Zum Glück war direkt neben dem Jungen ein Platz frei. Er setzte sich hin und bestellte beim Barkeeper einen „Bloody Mary". Er drehte sich zu seinem Opfer um. „Hi! Ich bin Duo Maxwell und wie heißt du?" Der Junge dem Duo gegenüber saß schaute sich suchend um bis er den Sprechenden sah. Zuerst war der Junge etwas erstaunt und wollte schon sagen, dass er nicht auf Männer steht, aber als er in diese großen violetten Augen sah war ihm egal, dass ihm ein Mann gegenüber saß.

Duo wurde langsam nervös. Sein Gegenüber starrte ihm einfach nur in die Augen ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er hatte jede Reaktion erwartet: Das sich sein gegenüber angewidert fühlte oder das sein Opfer schon zu voll war um überhaupt noch mitzubekommen das er ihn Ansprach oder sonst etwas. Dieses unentwegte Starren wurde ihm langsam zu dumm also stieß er den Jungen leicht an. Dieser schien aus eine Art Trance zu erwachen. „Oh! Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?" „Ich hab dich nach deinem Namen gefragt." „Oh, Hi, ich bin Joe Sagashita!" Das bis jetzt etwas verwirrt drein blickende Gesicht formte sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie tranken noch ein paar Drinks, bis sie dann schließlich in Joes Wohnung landeten. Er musste kurz darauf eingeschlafen sein denn an den Rest konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Duo fragte sich warum er in letzter Zeit so oft auswärts schlief. Er brauchte nicht nach der Wahrheit zu suchen, denn er kannte sie schon lange. Heero war der Grund. Diese Augen die ihn jedes Mal fesselten wenn er sie sah. Die sinnlichen Lippen so weich, schön und einladend zum küssen.

Nein er durfte nicht daran denken. Je länger er an ihn dachte umso schwerer machte er sich's selbst. Heero würde nie das Selbe für ihn empfinden. Außerdem waren diese Gefühle nicht Gesund, denn wenn Heero von seinen Gefühlen erfahren würde, er ihn umbringen, wie er es schon lange angedroht hatte und wenn er es ihm nicht sagen würde, würden ihn seine Gefühle vernichten. Also versuchte er sie zu unterdrücken. Darum war er jeden Abend mit einem anderen im Bett um nicht andauernd an ihn denken zu müssen. Doch es half alles nichts.

Ihm taten seine Opfer schon fast Leid. Wenn sie aufwachten, war er schon weg. Er wollte nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Sie waren für ihn nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug, dass man nach einmaligen benutzen einfach wegwarf. Er wollte sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen also stand er auf um sich anzuziehen und zu verschwinden. Als er gerade seine Shorts angezogen hatte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah in Tränen gefüllte Augen. „Wolltest du dich einfach verdrücken ohne wenigstens Lebwohl zu sagen. Ich hatte aber eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Ich konnte es in deinen Augen lesen. Sie waren so voll Trauer und Sehnsucht und ich wusste das ich nicht der Grund dafür war. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich, dass ich dich wahrscheinlich morgen nicht mehr wiedersehen werde. Hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wenn du nicht so laut gewesen wärst. Ich will nur noch eins Wissen: Wie kalt muss ein Mensch sein, um die Trauer in deinen wundervollen Augen ertragen zu können? Wenn liebst du so sehr das du für ihn dieses Leid erträgst? Bist du dir sicher, dass er deine Liebe überhaupt verdient hat? Ist er all diesen Schmerz und dieses Leid, welches du zu ertragen hast, überhaupt wert?"

„Er verdient alles und ist auch noch viel mehr wert!!! Er ist alles für mich, ich würde mein Leben für ihn geben. Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles auf der Welt sogar mehr als mein eigenes Leben." Duos Augen füllten sich nun auch mit Tränen. Er fragte sich wie jemand den er es grad erst kennen gelernt hatte seine Gefühle so gut einschätzen und verstehen. War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Langsam liefen Tränen seine Wangen herunter. Nein, es konnte nicht so offensichtlich sein, sonst hätte Heero schon etwas bemerkt. Aber wie hatte Joe es dann herausfinden können. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Heero ab. Vielleicht wollte Heero es auch gar nicht merken. Oder er hatte es schon längst bemerkt und es störte ihn nicht, dass Duo so litt. Nein so gemein war Heero nicht. Er würde ihn eher umbringen und als Grund nennen das Duos Gefühle die Mission gefährden würden.

Joe bemerkte den verwirrten Blick von Duo. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas mitbekommen hat sonst würdest du nicht so traurig sein müssen. Denn dann wärt ihr zusammen. Man braucht nur in deine Augen zu sehen um zuerkennen, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Deine Augen sind wundervoll und doch gleichzeitig so von Trauer gezeichnet. Außerdem kann ihnen keiner wiederstehen. Sie sind Augen in denen man sich verlieren kann. Weißt du wie grausam du bist. Ich hab bis jetzt nie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, aber seit ich dich gestern zum ersten Mal gesehen hab, weiß ich, dass es sie gibt. Denn ich hab mich unsterblich in dich verliebt. Aber dir sind die Gefühle anderer anscheinend egal." Jetzt brach Joe vollkommen zusammen, „Du denkst nur an dich selbst. Du bist nicht viel besser als dieser Heero, wegen dem du so traurig bist." Duo war geschockt woher wusste Joe Heeros Namen. Joe bemerkte die Entsetzung im Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich woher ich seinen Namen kenne. Du redest im Schlaf und zwar laut." Duos Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich ein wenig da er nun nicht nur traurig war, sondern auch noch knallrot, weil es ihm ein wenig peinlich war, dass Joe so etwas erfahren hatte. Normalerweise hätte Joe den Gesichtsausdruck von Duo zum totlachen gefunden, doch heute war ihm überhaupt nicht nach lachen zu mute. „Duo du könntest jeden haben egal ob Frau oder Mann. Warum willst du unbedingt ihn? Er bereitet dir nichts außer schmerzen. Schreib ihn ab. Ich würde alles für dich tun und da bin ich bestimmt nicht der einzige." Joe setzte sich aufs Bett und weinte nur noch.

„Joe, du verlangst etwas von mir, das du nicht mal selbst fertig bringst. Ich kann Heero nicht vergessen. Ich liebe ihn und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Grad du müsstest es verstehen. Du willst mich genauso wenig verlieren wie ich Heero. Bei dir ist es genauso wie bei mir. Du weist zwar, dass deine Liebe nie erwidert wird und trotzdem gibst du nicht auf. Und ich werde auch nicht aufgeben. Man muss für seine Liebe kämpfen." Joe sah auf und bemerkte, dass sich nun die Gefühle in Duos Augen geändert hatten. Sie waren nicht mehr voller Trauer sondern nun spiegelten sie so etwas wie Entschlossenheit und Hoffnung wieder. „Mir ist dank dir das endlich klar geworden. Es tut mir Leid, Joe, dass ich dich so verletzt hab, das wollte ich nicht. Mir wurde erst heute klar das es hier nicht nur um mich geht."

Er zog sich schnell weiter an, gab Joe noch einen letzten Kuss und verschwand aus der Tür. Nun wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er brauchte ein Wunder um Heero seine Gefühle mit zu teilen, ohne dabei umzukommen. Obwohl es ihm eigentlich egal war, was danach geschehen würde. Woher sollte er wissen was Heero wirklich empfand. Er war bis jetzt sosehr damit beschäftigt sich selbst zu bemitleiden, dass er gar nicht an die Gefühle der anderen gedacht hatte. Er würde Heero erst mal beobachten um heraus zufinden, was er wirklich für ihn empfand. Duo hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er schon an einem der vielen Häuser der Winners angekommen war, dass ihnen als Unterschlupf bis zur nächsten Mission diente.

Heero sah aus dem Fenster. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können und das nur wegen Duo. Er war schon wieder nicht nach Hause gekommen. Das tat er in letzter Zeit öfters und wenn er dann nach Hause kam, war er meistens so erschöpf, dass er den ganzen Tag schlief und erst abends wieder aufstand, nur um dann gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Es kam Heero schon fast so vor, als wollte Duo nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben. Aber warum? Er hatte sich doch nicht anders verhalten als sonst. Oder vielleicht doch? War er vielleicht wütend auf ihn, weil er etwas Falsches getan oder gesagt hatte, dass Duo verletzt hatte. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Sein Duo war wütend auf ihn. Vielleicht wollte er nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Dieser Gedanke verpasste Heero einen Stich ins Herz.

Er liebte diesen verdammten Jungen. Er liebte ihn so sehr, dass es ihm egal war was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn es nur ihm gut gehen würde. Er konnte Duo seine Liebe einfach nicht gestehen, weil er sich vor seiner Reaktion fürchtete. Was würde dieser mit ihm tun? Würde er ihn angewidert von sich weisen, vielleicht sogar verachten. Nein, sein Duo würde ihm nie so etwas antun. Aber wenn er mir diese Gefühle nicht entgegenbringen kann, würde sich alles nur zum Schlechten entwickeln. Duo würde sich von ihm zurück ziehen, schon allein deshalb, da er wusste je länger er bei ihm sei, desto schwerer würde es ihm fallen von ihm los zu kommen und das könnte er nicht ertragen. Warum musste er sich immer in die falschen Menschen verlieben. Dann erst viel Heero ein wie falsch diese Aussage war. Er war eigentlich noch nie richtig verliebt, bis er Duo kennen gelernt hatte.

Heero war zu sehr mit Nachdenken beschäftig gewesen um mitzubekommen, dass Duo inzwischen nach Hause gekommen war. Dieser wollte eigentlich nur noch in sein Zimmer um noch etwas zu schlafen, doch als er sah, dass in Heeros Zimmer noch Licht brannte, entschloss er sich so neugierig wie er war, einfach mal nachzusehen, was Heero so lange wach hielt, es war ja immerhin schon 5.00 früh. Er klopfte an und als er keine antwort bekam ging er einfach hinein. Er fand Heero, aus dem Fenster starrend, vor. „Hi!" grüßte Duo Heero. Doch dieser schien nicht einmal wahr zunehmen, dass er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Als Duo Heero so vor sich stehen sah kamen ihm die ersten Zweifel über seinen Entschluss. Sollte er wirklich alles zerstören was zwischen ihnen war. Duo verwarf schnell wieder seine Zweifel. Er ging zu Heero rüber und stieß ihn an. Dieser fuhr herum und schlug ihm direkt ins Gesicht so dass Duo ins Taumeln kam und zu Boden ging. Heero erschrak als er erkannte wen er da gerade geschlagen hatte. „Spinnst du!!!" Duo rieb sich seine Nase. „Selbst schuld wenn du dich so ranschleichst!!!" Heero reichte ihm helfend seine Hand. „Ich mich ranschleichen?!? Ich hab geklopft und als ich den Raum betreten hatten sogar gegrüßt. Kann ich was dafür, dass du taub bist." Duo ergriff Heeros Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Heero hatte wohl seine Kraft unterschätz und so kippte er samt Duo nach hinten und sie landeten übereinander auf dem Boden. Heero sah Duo in die Augen. Heero liebte seine Augen. Sie strahlten so viel Liebe und Wärme aus. Heero konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen. Er schlang seine Arme um Duo und zog ihn zu sich hinunter um ihn zu küssen. Duo war geschockt und riss die Augen weit auf, als er merkte was hier gerade geschah. Sein Entsetzten änderte sich sofort in Freude. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Heero ihn hier und jetzt küsste. Er wollte sich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken machen, sondern einfach nur genießen und so schloss er seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als Heero bemerkte, dass Duo ihn zurück küsste öffnete er vorsichtig seinen Mund und berührte mit seiner Zunge Duos Lippen, die sich ihm einladend öffneten. Vorsichtig drang seine Zunge in Duos Mund und erkundete jeden Winkel in ihm. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Zungen begannen sich mit einander zu duellieren um gleich darauf wieder mit einander versöhnend zu spielen. Nach ihnen endlos vorkommend Minuten lösten sie sich, da ihnen langsam die Luft ausging, von einander. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Beide wussten was der Andere dachte. Duo stand auf und ging zur Tür um sie zuschließen. Heero ging ihm hinterher und küsste spielerisch seinen Nacken. Duo warf den Kopf ein Stück zurück um Heero in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie waren so voll - konnte das wirklich sein - so voll Liebe

Heero bemerkte den Nachdenklichen Blick seines Freundes. „Was ist Duo? Hab ich was Falsches Gemacht?" Duo erschrak und drehte sich um, so dass er Heero direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Nein, ich wollte nur wissen..." Duo brach mitten im Satz ab. „Was wolltest du wissen? Frag mich ruhig ich beantworte dir alle Fragen die dich beschäftigen." „Ich wollte nur wissen ob das wirklich Liebe ist die sich da in deinen Augen wiederspiegelt?" Heeros Mund formte sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, es ist Liebe, die ich dir gegenüber empfinde. Ich wurde als Soldat erzogen, der einfach keine Gefühle zu haben hatte. Mir wurde immer erklärt, Gefühle seien eine Schwäche. Sie hätten im Kampf nichts verloren. Ich hab nie erfahren was Liebe ist. Aber alles änderte sich als ich dich getroffen habe. Plötzlich wusste ich, was es heißt jemanden zu lieben. Du hast mich gelehrt, dass Gefühle nicht unbedingt einen Schwäche sein müssen. Du brachtest mir bei, jemanden zu vertrauen, mich jemanden zu öffnen. Alles das hab ich dir zu verdanken. Duo, Ai shiteru(1)!!! Ich will und kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wann du zum wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben geworden bist." Duo stiegen Tränen in die Augen diesmal aber nicht aus Trauer sondern vor Freude. „Heero...." begann er stotternd, „das ist, das schönste was je jemand zu mir gesagt hat. Ai shiteru. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen." Duo und Heero küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Ohne von Duos Lippen abzulassen, hob er ihn hoch, trug ihn zu seinem Bett und legt ihn vorsichtig darauf. Sie mühten sich gar nicht erst ab sich umzuziehen, sondern Duo kuschelte sich gleich dicht an Heero, welcher sofort seinen Arm um seinen Geliebten legte. So schliefen sie nach kurzer Zeit dann auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Heero der Erste, von ihnen, der aufwachte. Er sah Duo, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm gewand, in seinen Armen liegen. Duo hatte seine Füße mit denen von Heero verschlugen. Er sah so verführerisch aus, erst recht wenn er schlief. Er sah schöner aus als jeder Engel. Er sah so zufrieden aus. Heero wollte Duo nicht wecken, doch seine Lippen sahen so einladend aus. Er konnte und wollte einfach nicht wiederstehen sie zu küssen.

Sein Partner begann sich in seinen Armen zu bewegen. Er schlug die Augen auf und lächelte Heero verschlafen an. „Guten morgen, Koi(2)." Zu Duos Verwunderung lächelte Heero auch. Da war wieder mal eines von Heeros seltenen Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht we..." Duo unterbrach Heero „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Wenn du mich so wie eben gerade aufweckst, kannst du das öfters tun."

Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der fast noch schöner war als der am Vortag. Er enthielt so viel Liebe, dass Duo fast schwindelig davon wurde.

Quatre klopfte an der Tür zu Heeros Zimmer. Keine Reaktion. Sonst war Heero immer der Erste der aufwachte und jetzt war es schon fast 11.00 Uhr und er hatte sich noch nicht außerhalb seines Zimmers blicken lassen. Konnte es sein, dass Heero noch schlief? Nein nicht der Heero den ich kenne wahrscheinlich sitzt er vor seinem Computer und schaut ob wir eine neue Mission bekommen haben.

Quatre klopfte erneut wieder keine Reaktion. Er überlegte kurz ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee sei, aber entschloss sich dann doch, die Türe einfach so zu öffnen.

Der Anblick der sich Quatre bat, war echt zum totlachen. Der sonst so coole Heero war knall rot geworden und neben ihm Duo der auch nicht viel besser aussah. Beide starten ihn schockiert an. Heero und Duo waren vollkommen erstarrt. Sie merkten beide wie ihnen die röte ins Gesicht stieg. Es war ja auch berechtigt man könnte das Ganze ja auch falsch verstehen und meinen das etwas mehr zwischen ihnen passiert war außer küssen.

Als dann um Quatres Mund ein lächeln spielte, reichte es Heero. Er nahm seinen Polster und schoss ihn direkt in Quatres Gesicht. Dieser begann nun zu lachen. Heero setzte seinen Deathglare auf und fragte Quatre: „Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" „Hab ich doch, mehr als einmal. Nachdem du mir kein Antwortet gegeben hast, dachte ich, dass du noch schlafen würdest und wollte dich aufwecken. Aber ich glaub das brauch ich nicht, du bist ja schon schwer am 'arbeiten'." Duos Gesicht konnte man in diesem Moment mit einer Tomate vergleichen. „Ich glaub ich geh jetzt besser!" sagte Quatre und verschwand eiligst und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er lief sofort in sein und Trowas Zimmer und hoffte dort seinen Geliebten anzutreffen.

Trowa lag auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch. Er blickte auf als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Quatre ins Zimmer stürmte. Sein Partner grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Quatre, was i...." Weiter kam er nicht. „Du glaubst nicht was ich gerade gesehen hab: Weißt du wo Duo übernachtet hat?" Quatre wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sonder beantwortete die Frage gleich selbst. „Bei Heero im Bett. Ich wusste zwar das Duo Heero liebte, aber dass Heero Duo auch liebt, hätte ich mir nie gedacht. So abweisend wie er immer zu Duo war."

Quatre musste jetzt erst mal kräftig durchatmen, das war einfach zu viel auf einmal gewesen. Er setzt sich zu Trowa aufs Bett mit dem Gesicht zur Tür gerichtet, durch die er gerade gekommen war. Trowa setzte sich auf, schlag seine Arme um Quatre und zog ihn näher zu sich. Quatre entspannte sich und lehnte sich nun ganz an Trowa. Wie er es doch liebte von diesen kräftigen Armen gehalten zu werden. In ihnen fühlte er sich geborgen und sicher, denn er wusste Trowa würde ihn vor allem beschützen. Sie verharrten einige Zeit so, in welcher Quatre sich erst mal beruhigen konnte.

Quatre durchbrach als erster die Stille. „Glaubst du sie werden genauso glücklich wie wir." „Das kann niemand sagen. Ich wünsch es ihnen, denn die Beiden haben es mehr verdient als sonst jemand auf dieser Welt. Mit ihren 16 Jahren haben sie schon mehr erlebt als die meisten anderen in ihrem ganzen Leben. Jeder von uns hat einen Menschen verdient den er lieben kann und von dem er auch geliebt wird." Quatre bewegte sich in Trowas Armen um und küsste diesen.

Obwohl Quatre schon vor einigen Minuten das Zimmer verlassen hatte, waren Duo und Heero immer noch wie gelähmt. Sie konnten immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie vergessen hatten die Türe abzusperren.

Heero ärgerte das besonders. Er war doch sonst nicht so nachlässig. Aber Duo war ihm gestern Abend einfach zu wichtig gewesen, als dass er sich noch auf andere Dinge konzentrieren hätte können. Er war so glücklich gewesen.

Duo ging es nicht anders, er war doch extra zur Tür gegangen, um sie abzuschließen. „Hab ich das nicht getan. Nein, ich weiß wieder, bevor ich das tun konnte, ist Heero hinter mich getreten und hat mich geküsst." Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.

Duo unterbrach das langsam unangenehm werdende Schweigen. „Komm Heero wir sollten mal zu den anderen runter gehen und die ganze Sache klären, denn ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Quatre es schon Trowa erzählt hatte und wenn wir Pech haben weiß es Wufei auch schon." Er gab seinem Geliebten noch einen letzten Kuss, sprang auf und verließ so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer, bevor Heero ihn aufhalten konnte oder er es sich anders überlegen konnte und dann doch noch mit Heero im Bett liegen bleiben würde.

Duo stand ratlos vor seinem Kasten. Was soll ich nur anziehen. Er betrachtete seine vielen schwarzen Sachen. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten der Ratlosigkeit, entschloss er sich dann seine schwarze Lederhose anzuziehen und dazu ein schwarzes Top. Er nahm noch eine Boxershorts und verschwand dann ins Badezimmer um noch schnell eine Dusche zu nehmen. Er hatte schließlich seit Gestern Morgen nicht mehr geduscht.

Duo liebte das Gefühl, das Wasser bei ihm auslöste. Aber man konnte es nicht mit dem Gefühl vergleichen, welches Heero in ihm auslöste. Es war unbeschreiblich schön. Es war Warm und ließ in zur selben Zeit am ganzen Körper zittern.

Als er fertig war stieg er aus der Dusche raus und zog sich seine Boxershorts an. Er verließ das Bad und stutze. Heero saß auf seinem Bett und sah ihn direkt an.

Es war nicht das erste Mal das Heero ihn so sah, sie hatten ja schon oft ein Zimmer miteinander geteilt. Heero dachte daran, wie oft er sich bei diesem Anblick schon zusammen reißen musste um nicht Duo zu packen und ihn gleich zu nehmen. Aber dieses Mal war es viel intensiver. Am liebsten hätte er Duo jetzt gepackt und ihn aufs Bett geschmissen. Doch er wollt Duo nicht erschrecken, also wand er den Kopf ab, um nicht noch mehr in Versuchung zu geraten.

Duo wurde Rot im Gesicht aber weshalb. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Heero ihn nur mit Boxershorts sah. Hatte sich wirklich so viel zwischen den Beiden geändert. „Ja, es hat sich." Duo hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Er zog sich den verwirrten Blick von Heero zu. Duo starrte fragend zurück. Nun fiel ihm erst auf, was so eben geschehen war. „Ich dachte mir nur gerade, dass ich früher nie rot geworden bin, wenn du mich so gesehen hast."

Heero drehte sich wieder weg. Duo gefiel das gar nicht. „Gefall ich dir nicht. Warum wendest du dich immer von mir ab." Heero drehte sich entsetzt um. „Nein, und das ist ja grad das Problem. Wenn ich dich noch länger betrachte, kann ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten und werde ich dich sofort nehmen." Duo legte ein schelmisches Lächeln auf und antwortete „Dann tu es doch." Heero lächelte zurück.

Duo zog sich schnell fertig an und sie verließen das Zimmer. Unten angekommen sahen sie zwar Wufei, jedoch weder Quatre noch Trowa.

Duo kam fröhlich in den Raum gestürmt, dicht gefolgt von Heero. Er setzte sich gegenüber von Wufei und Heero ließ sich daneben nieder.

Wufei schaute nur kurz von seiner Zeitung auf beachtet sie aber nicht weiter. Duo nahm sich eine Tasse und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Heero schaute ihn zweifelnd an, weil er schon wieder so viel Zucker in den Kaffee tat. Wie kann er den nur trinken. Er hatte es schon lange aufgeben Duo zu erklären, dass zu viel Zucker nicht gesund ist. Aber Duo wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Er selbst nahm sich auch eine Tasse aber er trank lieber Tee als Kaffee (und den natürlich ungezuckert g).

Soll ich Heero jetzt ärgern? Oder kann ich ihm das nicht antun? Und wie ich das kann!!! Duo drehte sich zu Heero und legte seine Füße direkt über dessen Beine. Dieser schaute Duo überrascht an. Duo grinste ihn aber nur frech an. Dann sah er zu Wufei rüber, welcher anscheinend von der ganzen Aktion nichts mitbekommen hatte. Heero hoffte schon Glück gehabt zu haben, doch genau in dem Moment mussten ja Quatre und Trowa in den Raum betreten.

Auf Grund der herein kommenden, blickte Wufei von seiner Zeitung auf. Aber anstatt Quatre und Trowa zu begrüßen, blickte er ungläubig auf Duo und seinen Geliebten. Um Heeros Nase spielte sich ein leichtes Rot. Quatre grinste bis über beide Ohren, als er sah warum Wufei so erstaunt war.

Er setzte sich wortlos neben Duo, aber das Grinsen wurde er nicht mehr los. „Heero ich hoffe du bist ausgeschlafen und nicht zu sehr geschafft.". Er grinste Heero böse an. Dieser warf ihm einen Ich-töte-dich-wenn-du-noch-mal-so-was-sagst-Blick zu.

„Zwischen uns ist letzte Nacht nichts gelaufen. Wir haben wirklich nur geschlafen. Aber nicht miteinander." Nun war sogar Duo schon die Schamesröte ins Gesicht gestiegen und Quatres Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, da Heeros Blick immer drohender wurde.

Kurz darauf war aber alles wieder vergessen und Duo begann Heero weiter zu nerven. Nur das er jetzt fordernder wurde. Er schob sich ganz auf Heeros Schoß. Dieser schien zwar erst überrascht, genoss es aber dennoch. Duo lehnte sich an Heeros Brust, schloss die Augen und lauschte seinem Herzen. Heero schaute auf die zarte Gestallt des Piloten in seinen Armen.

Die anderen Piloten Begriffen schnell, dass sie hier fehl am Platzt waren und verließen einer nach dem anderen das Zimmer. Heero und Duo bemerkten dies aber gar nicht. Für sie beide gab es nur noch sich.

Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte Heero Duos regelmäßige Atemzüge, die ihm zeigten, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Er hob ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich hoch und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer. Er legte den schlafenden Piloten aufs Bett und sich gleich daneben. Schnell hatte sich Duo an ihn gekuschelt und Heero schloss die Arme um ihn. Wie ich diesen Junge doch liebe.

Heero merkte gar nicht das auch er in den Schlaf glitt und kurze Zeit später war auch er eingeschlafen.

Duo spürte eine ungewohnte Last auf seiner Hüfte liegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Körper neben sich. Er schlug die Augen auf und entdecke Heero neben ihm tief und fest schlafend. Das Gewicht auf seiner Hüfte stammte von Heero Hand die darauf ruhte.

Wenn Duo nicht gewusst hätte, dass Heero schlafen würde, würde er vermuten dass er sie dort platziert hatte um ihn verrückt zu machen. Sein Körper reagierte nämlich sehr stark auf Heeros Berührungen die gefährlich nahe an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle war. Es war ihm unendlich peinlich. Was würde passieren wenn Heero auf wache und ihn in dieser misslichen Lage vorfinden würde.

Duo hatte nicht genug Zeit um über diese Frage nachzudenken, denn Heero musste ja genau in diesem Moment aufwachen. Heero wisperte ein „gut geschlafen" in Duos Ohr. Er hatte die Beule in Duos Hose noch nicht bemerkt. Duo versuchte sie irgendwie zu verstecken. Doch dieses misslang ihm total, denn erst durch Duos Bewegungen bemerkte Heero Duos Problem

„Bin ich etwa der Grund dafür?" Heero legte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf. „Soll ich dir Abhilfe verschaffen?" Duo beantwortete die Frage mit einem fordernden Kuss, der keine weiteren Worte nötig hatte.

Heero griff nach dem unteren Ende Duos T-Shirt. Vorsichtig hob er es ein Stück in die Höhe. Er löste sich Duos Lippen und küsste die freigewordene Stelle. „Mmmmmh!!" entlockte Heero Duo als er sich Duos rechter Brustwarze widmete. Es war ein wechselndes Spiel seiner Zunge und seiner Zähne. Einmal berührte er sie leicht mit seiner Zunge um kurz darauf sie so zu beißen das es Duo leicht schmerzte. Duo genoss diesen Schmerz er war genau an der Grenze zwischen Lust und Qual. Ganz langsam schob er das T-Shirt höher und küsste jeden Zentimeter der frei würde, bis er es schließlich Duo ganz auszog. Er widmete sich wieder Duos Lippen. Duo griff nun nach Heeros Shirt und zog es ihm aus. Ihre Lippen lösten sich nur um das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen

Während Heeros Lippen Duos gefangen nahmen, schickte er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Vom Rücken aus ließ er sie langsam nach vorne auf die Brust gleiten um von dort aus immer tiefer zu wandern.

(1) Ai Shiteru Ich liebe Dich

(2) Koi (Kurzform von Koibito) Geliebter

* * *

Reviews sind immer erwünscht.

Werd mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel beeilen.

Bis bald netrunnerin


	2. Einschub

Hallo

Ich bin etwas frustriert anscheinend findet niemand meine Geschichte so lesenswert, dass er einen Kommentar abgibt. Ein oder zwei Reviews wären mir schon genug gewesen.

Aber nachdem entweder ihr meine Geschichte nicht gut findet oder sie einfach Keiner ließt hab ich beschlossen auch kein weiteres Kapitel herzustellen, solang ich keine Reviews bekomm.

Falls doch noch jemand Lust hat sie weiter zu lesen soll er ein Review hinterlassen. Dann überleg ich's mir noch mal mit dem weiter raufladen.

Hoffe jemand schreibt mir

Lg und bussal

netrunnerin


	3. Teil 2

Titel: I Want You

Teil: 1/ 2

Autor: netrunnerin14

E-Mail: netrunnerin14gmx.at

Serie: Gundam Wing

Rating: PG - 18 (Lemon)

Warnung: Ist eine Slash - Story, also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer so etwas nicht leiden kann, sollte sie nicht lesen. Lemon-Szene im Kapitel.

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, denn leider gehören weder Duo noch Heero mir (auch wenn ich bei keinem von beidem abgeneigt wäre)

Pairing: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy

Anmerkung: Ist meine erste Slash-fic also seit bei kleinen Holperern etwas nachsichtig

Widmung: Meiner Maus Tina, die immer für mich da ist und diese Geschichte beta-gelesen hat.

Todesengel: Naja ein wenig passiert schon noch. Ich bin dir echt dankbar hatte wirklich schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass überhaupt jemand meine Geschichte ließt. gg

Teil 2:

Auch Duos Hände bahnten sich ihren Weg über Heeros Körper. Vom Nacken aus den Hals entlang, weiter über die Brust und machten sich dann an Heeros Hose zu schaffen. Quälend langsam öffnete er jeden Knopf einzeln immer darauf bedacht immer wieder Heeros empfindlichste Stelle ganz leicht zu berühren.

Heero löste sich von Duo uns sah diesen flehend an. Doch dieser erwiderte den Blick nur mit einem frechen Lächeln. „So nötig hast du es schon, Koi?" Heeros Blick wurde immer flehender.

Duo konnte nicht mehr wieder stehen. Er öffnete die Hose und zog sie samt Boxershorts runter. Ehe Heero sich versah hatte Duo schon seinen Mund über sein ganzes Glied gelegt. Er begann seinen kopf langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Trotzdem ließ er Heero keinen Moment aus den Augen. Dieser hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Immer wieder hörte er Heero Aufstöhnen.

Duo merkte das Heero kurz vorkommen war. Deshalb ließ er von ihm ab.

Wegen des plötzlichen Fehlens von Duos warmen Mund, raunte Heero beleidigt auf. Doch Duo kommentierte es nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln und den Worten: „Nicht so ungeduldig. Ich hab noch mehr mit dir vor. So leicht lass ich dich nicht davon kommen." Heero hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Duo sich seiner Hose entledigt hatte. Dieser nahm nun Heeros Hüfte und drehte Heero auf den Rücken.

Er griff in sein Nachtischschublade und holte ein Tube heraus. Heero hatte nicht gleich erkannt was es war. Er drehte sich zu Duo um, der sich inzwischen auf Heeros Beine gesetzt hatte, und sah ihn fragend an.

Den Blick seines Freundes ignorierend, öffnet Duo die Tube und gab sich etwas von dem kalten Gleitgel auf die Handfläche. Er ließ einige Momente in seiner Hand damit es sich zumindest ein bisschen erwärmte. Nach einer halben Minute tauchte er seine Finger darin ein. „Das kann jetzt ein bisschen wehtun Am besten du entspannst dich, dann ist es gleich vorbei." Er drang vorsichtig mit einem Finger in Heero ein und verharrte dann eine Weile so damit sich Heero daran gewöhnen konnte

Heero sog scharf die Luft ein. Duo hatte dieses Geräusch wahrgenommen und streichelte mit der anderen Hand entschuldigend Heeros Nacken. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen.

Nach einer weile nahm er dann einen zweite Finger dazu und kurz Zeit später auch noch einen dritten. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass er Heero auch genug weitete um ihm so viel schmerz wie möglich zu ersparen. Ganz vorsichtig bewegte er sich.

Nach kurzer Zeit merkte er, dass Heero sich immer mehr gegen seine Finger bewegte. Nun wusste Duo das Heero bereit war. Er zog seine Finger heraus nur um sie kurz darauf mit etwas größeren zu ersetzen. Duo musste sich sehr beherrschen um nicht sofort tief in Heero zustoßen. Damit sich dieser an die neue Situation gewöhnen konnte. Ganz langsam begann er sich zu bewegen. Nur ganz vorsichtig zog er sich ein Stück aus Heero zurück. Und stieß dann nur ein Stück tiefer als das mal zuvor. Immer darauf bedacht Heero nicht zu verletzten.

„Duo, bitte! Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan. Ich vetrag' schon ein bisschen was.". Durch diese Worte animiert. Traute sich Duo fester und tiefer zuzustoßen. Heero seinerseits begann sich gegen Duo zu bewegen.

Die Stöße wurden immer fester und schneller bis Heero schließlich kam.

Durch Heeros Orgasmus und das damit verbundenen Muskel-Zusammenziehen kam auch Duo. Erschöpft sank er über Heero zusammen.

So verharrten sie dann einen Moment bis sich schließlich Duo von Heero löste und von ihm runterrollte. Dieser drehte sich zu Duo um und sah in die Augen. „Duo ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch." Sie versanken in einen innigen Kuss. Heero schloss die Arme um Duo und umgekehrt. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich von einander.

„Komm es wird Zeit zum Abendessen und ich will mich noch vorher Duschen. So verschwitzt kann ich nicht zu den anderen gehen." Duo löste sich aus Heeros Umarmung und verschwand im Bad.

Heero ließ keine zwei Sekunden verstreichen und folgte ihm. Duo, der nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte, erschrak als Heero ihn umarmte und zur Dusche drängte. Heero nützte den Moment und schaltet den Wasserhahn eiskalt ein und bugsierte Duo darunter.

Dieser begann sofort zu schreien. Als Rache schnappte er sich die Brause und zielte damit in Heeros Richtung. Dieser reagierte sofort, griff nach der Brause in Duos Hand und versuchte sie in die andere Richtung zu drehen.

Quatre und Trowa waren gerade auf den Weg nach unten als sie einen markerschütternden Schrei aus Heeros Zimmer hörten. Sie rissen die Tür auf und stürmten ins angrenzende Bad. Sie hielten mitten in der Bewegung inne. Was sie sahen ließ sie sofort knallrot anlaufen. Sie sahen Heero und Duo splitterfasernackt vor sich stehen mit der Brause in der Hand. Alle waren sofort knallrot.

Quatre stotterte irgendetwas das sich fast wie Entschuldigung anhörte. Und Trowa schaffte es immer noch nicht seinen Mund zuzumachen.

Heero und Duo, obwohl ihnen diese Situation mehr als peinlich war konnten nicht anders als laut los zulachen. Das Bild das Quatre und Trowa boten war einfach zu köstlich.

Diese wollten nicht länger dieser peinlichen Situation ausgesetzt und verließen deshalb schnellst möglich den Raum.

Heero griff in den Kasten und holte zwei Handtücher heraus. In eines wickelte er Duo. Dieser schlotterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie kalt ihm eigentlich war. Er kuschelte sich fest ins Badetuch und verließ das Bad. Heero, der sich auch schon das Handtuch übergeworfen hatte, folgte ihm. Duo hatte keine Lust extra in sein Zimmer zu gehen also borgte er sich einfach eine von Heeros Spandex aus.

Als Heero Duo in der hautengen Hose sah die mehr zeigte als verbarg. Musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht gleich wieder von seiner Männlichkeit übermannt wurde. Er dreht sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank um, und suchte sich selber Gewand heraus.

Duo wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen, doch Heero hielt ihn zurück. „Duo, ich kann es dir nicht oft genug sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich hab so lange gebraucht um es dir zu sagen und jetzt hab ich einen ziemlichen Nachhohlbedarf. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist ziehen wir uns irgendwohin zurück wo uns dann niemand mehr trennen kann."

Duo legte eines seiner betörenden Lächeln auf. Er zog Heero in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Während den Küssen schaffte Heero sogar Duo noch ein paar „ich liebe dich's" zu zuflüstern.

Nach schier endloser Zeit losten sie sich atemringend von einander. Duo stürmte Richtung Tür kurz. Jedoch kurz bevor er diese durchschritt, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Heero kam ihm nach und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.

Als Heero am Nachmittag zurück in sein Zimmer kamen sah er, dass eine neue Nachricht gekommen war.

Hiermit teilen wir ihnen mit das sie bis auf weiteres in einen Unbefristeten Urlaub entlassen werden. Da die Friedensverhandlungen geglückt sind.

Halten sie sich bitte immer in Bereitschaft. Urlaub bedeutet nicht Entlassung.

Falls wir sie noch mal brauchen sollten, was ich nicht hoffen will, melden wir uns wieder bei ihnen.

Schönen urlaub

Ihre Kommandozentrale

Heero konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Zuerst sag Duo ihm das er ihn auch liebt und dann bekommt er auch noch die Nachricht das endlich Frieden herrschen soll. Was konnte noch schöner sein.

Sofort lief er aus dem Zimmer um es den Anderen zu erzählen. Allen außer Duo. Den Anderen erklärte er sie sollen so lange nichts davon Duo erzählen, bis er es selbst tat. Er würde noch eine Überraschung vorbereite, erklärte er weiters.

Den restlichen Piloten bereitete es zwar große Mühe ihre Freude zu unterdrücken. Aber irgendwie schafften sie es die Woche durchzuhalten die Heero ihnen als Frist genannt hatte.

Sonntagnacht war es dann soweit. Heero lockte Duo unter dem Vorwand sie würden sich mit einem Informanten treffen. Duo merkte das Heero sichtlich nervös war. Während der ganzen Fahrt sprach er kein Wort, rutschte nur nervös auf seinem Sessel herum. Und es wurde immer schlimmer je näher sie dem Zielort kamen. Was kann ihn nur so verunsichern? Diese Frage ging Duo mehr als einmal während der Fahrt durch den Kopf. Heero brachte Duo zu einem Haus am Rande der Kolonie. Man sah gedämpftes Licht durch die Fenster scheinen.

Als Duo eintrat war er zuerst einmal geschockt. Der Boden war fast gänzlich mit Kerzen bedeckt, bis auf einem schmalen Durchgang an dessen Rand Vasen voll Rosen standen. Dieser Gang führte zu einer, am Boden liegenden, Matratze.

Heero trat hinter ihn und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Gefällt es dir?"

Duo war sprachlos. „Es ist wunderschön! Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Na ja, ich hab dir etwas verschwiegen. Vor circa einer Woche hab ich eine Nachricht bekommen, dass …" „Nun sag schon!" drängte Duo ihn. „Na ja wir wurden in einen unbefristeten Urlaub geschickt weil die Friedensverhandlungen gelungen sind."

Nun war Duo wirklich überrascht. Konnte das wirklich die Wahrheit sein nie wieder Kämpfen. „Nie wieder kämpfen? Heißt das wir brauchen nie wieder unsere Gundams zu fliegen?" „Na ja nicht nie wieder, es ist halt nur unbefristeter Urlaub. Sobald sie uns wieder brauchen, müssen wir auch kommen. Aber sonst haben wir freie Bahn. Weißt du wie schwer es den Anderen gefallen ist dir nichts zu sagen." „Was die haben es gewusst und mir nichts gesagt. Nicht einmal Quatre hatte eine Andeutung gemacht. Eigentlich sollte ich ja beleidigt sein, aber das hat deine Überraschung wieder aufgewiegt. Heero was soll ich noch sagen außer ich liebe dich?" „Ich liebe dich auch und werde es auch immer tun." Er zog ein kleines Kästchen aus der Hosentasche und reichte es Duo. „Was ist das?" „Mach es auf!" Duo folgte Heeros Worten. Was er sah ließ ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sprachlos werden. Heero nahm du das Kästchen aus der Hand und entnahm einen der beiden Ringe. „Duo ich hab mir das lange Überlegt. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will dich nie wieder alleine lassen." Er steckte Duo denn Ring an. Duo liefen Tränen die Wangen runter.

Nun entnahm er dem Kästchen den zweiten Ring. „Heero ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was die Zukunft bringt, ich weiß nur, dass ich sie mit dir verbringen will. Ich möchte mich nie wieder von dir trennen. Ich liebe dich so sehr das ich keine Minute mehr ohne dich leben kann ohne totale Sehnsucht nach dir zu verspüren. Ich will und kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben."

Er steckte Heero nun auch einen Ring an den Finger. Heero konnte seine Tränen nun auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er zog Duo in eine Umarmung.

Sie versanken in einen innigen Kuss. Denn sie erst beendeten als sie beide fast erstickt wären. Sie verschwendeten keine Zeit und begannen nachdem sie neu eingeatmet hatten sofort sich wieder zu küssen.

Sie waren sich nun sicher, dass sie niemand mehr trennen konnte.

Plötzlich löste sich Duo von Heero. Dieser sah ihn verwirrt an. Duo legte eines seiner betörenden lächeln auf und fragte „Wollen wir nicht das neue Haus einweihen?" Er begann schon Richtung Bett zu gehen. „Nichts lieber als das.", antwortete Heero ihm und folgte ihm.

Ende

Reviews sind immer noch sehr erwünscht. Hoffe sie hat euch gut gefallen.

Baba Netrunnerin


End file.
